That's the Way
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: The 12th story in the Raptor saga. The twins make an appearance and give thier father a run for his money.


Disclaimer: Hasbro owns the Beast Wars and all related Characters. I own the Raptors and New Maximals. God owns me. That's the Way' belongs to its writer.

A/N: This story is a little off handed and a little out of character. I will get back on track later on. The reason why I took this approach to the story is because I see Dinobot in the same light I see my father in. I once wrote a speech comparing the two of them. Thank goodness I never had to give it. My dad would have killed me if I had. But that's what I get for having a dad that grumbles like Dinobot and in some respects look like him. Does anybody have a pot of coffee handy? My dad is not very pleasant without his coffee in the morning. 

A/N 2: It's been a while since I last posted and I am truly apologetic. My hockey career has been very time consuming. I got the game-winning goal at one game and my first hat trick. Oh yeah, and I'm now a dead elf. There's this one girl who wants my head on the end of a stick. Oh boy, I have to get a head start. See ya. *Elfy runs away.* Wait a minute, why am I running away from you? You're not the girl who wants me dead. Silly me.

That's the Way

By Silver Elf Child

The sky poked her head over the ridge to sneak a peak at the world below. Her warm rays danced past the fluffy white clouds and down to earth. It was too early for the light energy to warm anything and the ground was still cool and the air was crisp with a slight icy bite. Dinobot awoke to find the twins awake and playing' on the bed. 

Nuca swatted at Nuco, who attempted to bite her hand. She turned her back to her brother in an attempt to ignore his pestering gestures. He frowned and dove in for an assault. He nipped at her back and quickly pulled away when she swung at him.

Dinobot stood up to stretch and looked out the window. *What possessed me to bring those tiny monsters here? I can't raise two children. I'm a warrior, not a father!* Dinobot turned and looked at the squabbling pair. He sighed with a slight shrug of his shoulders and closed his optics. * I guess I'm both now. How did I ever get myself into this mess? I know, it was E.O's brazing charm and superior fighting skills. I have never known another, beside myself, to wield a weapon with such finesse. Stupidity of youth! But those were the days, fighting, drinking, laughing, and fighting some more.*

The twins abruptly stopped fighting and Dinobot looked up to see why. The smile that had crawled across his features while he was lost reminiscing quickly fell away. Nuco was attempting to climb off the bed as Nuca watched him. She looked up when Dinobot snorted. "Daddy!" she happily exclaimed and threw her arms open.

"Me hungry," Nuco angled over his shoulder. He lost his grip and fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Nuca laughed at her brother and looked over the bed's edge. Nuco jumped up and tried to hit her in the face. "Nuco funny."

"Me not!"

"I'm hungry, Daddy," Nuca informed, sitting back.

"Uh yes," Dinobot shook the bewilderment from his mind. The puzzlement quickly returned when Nuca backed into a corner and attempted to hide from him. *It must have been the tone I used* Dinobot noted. Next time he spoke he would not have to sound so harsh. 

Dinobot held open his arms to the tiny deinonychus (pronounced dyne-ON-ik- us), who happily jumped into them with an ecstatic exclamation. "Daddy!"

He smiled at his youngest daughter. She squealed with delight when he tickled her belly. *Maybe this father stuff isn't all that bad. If Optimus can accomplish it, I am more then capable of handling this job.* Dinobot reached down to pick up his son, who refused.

"Me no need carry," Nuco protested as he crawled away.

"Come back here runt!"

"Me no carry!" Nuco blurted as he crawled as quickly as he could out of the room and down the hall. Dinobot chased after the little ankle biter. When he ran into Kuma in the hall, Dinobot quickly pulled himself to his full height and glared at the female Maximal. He despised femmes and this one was no exception. There was something about her koala bear beast mode that made him want to hurl. Was it her sweet face, those lovable eyes, the fuzzy ears, or the fact that she was a female? Maybe it was all of the above and more.

He turned and proceeded down the hall with his pointed chin high. Kuma watched him go and found it peculiar at how protective he was with his daughter. She figured that Dinobot had not even realized that he had pulled Nuca away from her.

"My Daddy, not yours!" Nuca informed Kuma with a little curt nod and scowl.

Dinobot covered Nuca's head before chasing after Nuco again.

Kuma laughed to herself. Who knew that underneath that hard exterior was a very lovable bot?

Dinobot lost sight of his son and frantically looked around the ship. "Now where is that little" Dinobot began, but he was cut off when a door opened behind him. Optimus and Wind Chaser came through the open door and greeted the ex-Predacon.

"Good morning, Dinobot."

"Optimus," Dinobot inclined his head.

Nuca growled at the Maximal leader. Dinobot glared at her as she buried her head in his chest. 

"Everything all right?" Optimus asked with a smug look on his face.

"Fine."

"Very well, carry on."

Dinobot coolly walked away. He didn't release the pent up intake of air he had sucked in when he saw Optimus until he had rounded a corner in the corridor. Nuca strangled a startled cry and jumped up and down in his arms. Dinobot quickly turned and saw Nuco's rear end disappear in a room down the opposite corridor from where he stood. He cast a quick glance back down the hall Optimus and Wind Chaser still stood before running after the escaped rug rat.

****

"She's so cute."

"Cute?! Didn't you hear her growl at me?"

"She's simply adorable. She almost looks like Razor Claw, but with a few differences."  


"And her mother's personality," Optimus remarked offhandedly.

Wind Chaser glared at Optimus' words.

"Wind Chaser huh?" Optimus did a double take when he thought he saw Dinobot run down the adjoining corridor.

"How can you deny her of her father? How can you deny all of them of Dinobot?"  


"I never said I would deny those kids of a father."

"What does you can't have them here' mean to you?"  
  
"That they can't stay here. Wind Chaser, I'm thinking about Spirit Changer and every other Maximal here."

"I know what this is about."

"You do?"

"Your jealous that Dinobot has more children then you. That's why you won't allow him to have his children near him."

"I am not jealous."

"Don't try it buddy. I am NOT having anymore kids. Did it ever occur to you that Dinobot's kids might calm him down?"

The two leaders broke off their conversation when they heard Dinobot bellow with rage. "Never mind." Wind Chaser ran off to find Dinobot as Optimus left to find Rhinox. This was not going to be a good day.

Wind Chaser found Dinobot in the galley with the twins in high chairs happily eating' their baby energon food. Dinobot sat at the table with his head resting on his hand and elbow on the table. He was covered from head to toe in the twins' breakfast. She entered the room and found their food decorated the walls, floors and ceiling as well. The mess hall made a battle field look like Betty Crocker's kitchen. Dinobot sighed as the twins happily smeared each other with baby food.

"Dinobot, what happened?" Wind Chaser exclaimed.

He looked at her briefly before turning his attention back to the twins. He did not reply with words, but sighed his defeat.

"Let me help you," Wind Chaser offered.

"No, me do," protested Nuco as he guarded his spoon.

"Me do too," Nuca chimed happily and clapped her spoon against the table.

"No you don't. You two are making a mess."

"Me like mess," Nuca laughed. 

Nuco nodded to his sister before tossing a fist full of food at Wind Chaser. "Now you mess too," he laughed.

Wind Chaser was startled by the attack. She couldn't believe that he had actually thrown the food at her. Dinobot quickly pulled Wind Chaser to the side as another glob of food flew by her head. 

"Thank you, Dinobot."

"Your welcome," He grumbled.

Nuco frowned at his father. How dare he save the Maximal from his assault! Nuco quickly dug his hand into his bowl and prepared to fire again. Dinobot cast him an enraged look and he put the food down.

"E. O. must not have taught them any manners."

"Warriors don't have manners."

"Then what do they have?"

"Honor."

"Daddy, more food peas," Nuca begged as she held out her empty bowl.

"No!"

"Peas," she pleaded with tears streaming to her optics.

"Eat what you're wearing."

"Dinobot!" Wind Chaser gasped.

"Okay,' Nuca laughed as she licked the food off her face.

Nuco sat pouting next to his sister. This was unfair. He wanted to play with his food, not eat it. He wanted to throw things, not sit still. He wanted to crawl around and make noise, not to stay put and be quiet. What he needed was new targets

Wind Chaser and Dinobot attempted to clean the mess hall as the twins continued to finish their meal. At least now they were behaving somewhat halfway decently and not throwing their food.

SPLAT!  


Let me rephrase that, they were not throwing food at them. The two adult Maximal's looked up to see why the twins were rolling with laughter. The pair had to smother their mirth so as not to embarrass Rattrap, who was the latest victim of Nuco's food fight.

"Who did that!" Rattrap exploded, wiping the mush from his face.

"Do again! Do again!" Nuca encouraged.

To please his audience, (Nuca, Wind Chaser, and his father. Especially his father.) Nuco threw another fist full of food at Rattrap.

"Yay!" Nuca cheered, clapping her messy hands together.

"That's enough," Wind Chaser scolded between laughs. "If you don't behave Optimus, might not let you stay here with Dinobot."

"But he's Daddy," Nuca whimpered and pouted with a trembling bottom lip.

"I know he's your daddy, but Optimus doesn't like messes, and you've mad this room into a disaster area. Look at yourselves, Dinobot, Rattrap and myself. You got us messy too."

"We sowwy," Nuco apologized.

"I know you are," Wind Chaser laughed. "We'd had better get them cleaned up before Optimus finds out. Rattrap, can you please finish cleaning this room."

"Why me?"

"You can always help Dinobot give these two monsters baths."

"Sure thing boss lady."

"Thank you." Wind Chaser turned to pick up Nuca.

"No! Daddy!"

Wind Chaser pulled back and looked at the tiny bot. She continued to kick and scream her protests until Dinobot picked her up, where upon she calmed down.

"All right, I'll carry Nuco."

"Me no carry," he protested and dodged Wind Chaser's attempt to pick him up. He slipped out of his high chair and crawled for the door.

"Oh yes I will," Wind Chaser laughed as she caught Nuco and swung him onto her hip. He tried to fight his way free, but Wind Chaser was an experienced mother and knew how to silence little tantrums. Dinobot followed Wind Chaser out of the room. As the adults marched the twins off to the baths, Nuca leaned over and wiped some of the food from Nuco's face and licked it. "Nuco taste good," she laughed. Dinobot ignored her and kept his attention on where he was going. The twins enjoyed their breakfast from off of one another as they were lead to their bath.

Dinobot was enraged by the sheer madness of it all. How could anyone stay sane with two monsters running around! These weren't Predacon children, they were terrors of the universe! Why hadn't he gotten a dog instead? At least dogs obey. (Unless they are named Silverbolt.) He looked down to find Nuca staring at him with a special tinkle in her optics. Dinobot rolled his optics and gave in. How can anyone stay mad for long at her precious little face? He gave her a playful pat before entering the bathroom. Now the real fun began.

Bath time was just as chaotic as breakfast. Nuco and Nuca insisted on splashing each other as well as Wind Chaser and Dinobot. The battle raged and created a tsunami in the tub. Water spilled over the edge and across the floor. Wind Chaser attempted to keep the twins in the tub and to get them washed as Dinobot futilely tried to keep the floor dry. By the time they were done the twins and adult Maximals were clean and exhausted.

Nuca and Nuca quickly fell to sleep and gave Dinobot enough free time to enjoy the peace and quite. He had planned on doing research, but due to the energy drain from the minor altercation he decided to nap with the disaster duo'. The minute slumber was short lived, for Rattrap barged in on the sleeping raptors to notify Dinobot to report for duty. (Good thing the twins were sound sleepers, otherwise Rattrap would have had a one way trip to the diaper pail.) Before Dinobot left for patrol he asked Wind Chaser to watch the twins. He didn't want them to get into any trouble.

***

Nuca awoke shortly after Dinobot left and found Nuco snoring next to her. She patiently waited for him to wake up, but after ten minutes of nothing to do she became bored and went in search of some activity. She dropped to the floor and crawled out the door. There had to be some excitement around this dull ship somewhere. 

Nuca found Rattrap and Rouge arguing in one corridor, Cheetra and Rocksore were talking together in a room, Rhinox was busy in his lab creating some new kind of device, Kuma sat meditating upside down in the hall way, and Fire Dancer and Wind Chaser were in the commander's quarters talking. Nuca frowned before sitting down outside Wind Chaser's and Optimus' quarters. The two female Maximal's chattered away, oblivious of Nuca's presence outside the room. Nuca sighed and prepared to move on, but stopped when she heard the sound of a boy's voice. *Nuco? Why Nuco here?* Nuca slipped into the room and cautiously looked around for her brother. She didn't find him anywhere.

"Nuco," she whispered. "Where you, Nuco?"

She was taken by surprise when someone hit her square in the middle of her back. Nuca fell forward out into the open and started to cry. Wind Chaser instantly looked up to find the tiny deinonychus on the floor, face down.

"Nuca!"

"NUCO HIT ME!" Nuca wailed.

"Nuco? Where is he?"

"Hi mamma," Spirit Changer smiled at his mother. He was sitting behind the large desk from which Nuca had fallen out from behind.

"Spirit, did you hit Nuca?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not nice Spirit Changer. I'm going to have to report this to your father."

"Daddy doesn't care. He hates her too." Spirit Changer pointed at Nuca.

"Spirit!"

Nuca ignored the conversation between mother and son. All she cared about was getting even with the Maximal runt. While Wind Chaser was busy attempting to correct her son, Nuca prepared her assault on the young Maximal. Wind Chaser turned to Fire Dancer, "Dancer, can you please ask Optimus to come here?"

"Sure thing."

When Wind Chaser turned around Spirit Changer sat on the floor bawling with Nuca standing over him with a smug look on her face.

"NUCA!"  


"What?"

"Why did you hit Spirit Changer?"

"I didn't."

"Then why is he crying?"

"I bit him."

"Bit him! Why would you do that?!"

Nuca shrugged. 

"Optimus is not going to like this one bit."

Wind Chaser was right, Optimus did not like it. Nuca was happily swinging her legs back and forth in the chair she was currently tied to. Spirit Changer was still weeping wildly in Wind Chaser's arms.

"What happened here?" Optimus demanded.

"Spirit hit Nuca, so she bit him back."

"He started it!" Nuca pointed at Spirit Changer.

Optimus glared at Dinobot's youngest daughter. 

"Optimus, your son started this, he needs to be punished."

"ME? Why me?" whined Spirit Changer.

Wind Chaser set her son on the floor before taking Optimus out into the hall. Fire Dancer watched the rug rats in the commanders' absence.

"Optimus, do you have any idea why your son attacked Nuca?"

"I have an idea, but I guess your going to tell me your reason."

"That's right, I am. He hit her because he said you hate her."

"I What?"

"That's what I would like to know." Wind Chaser became intent on getting the truth.

"I never said I hated her."

"Then what are you saying in front of my son?"

"I never said I didn't know he was listening."

"What did you say?"

Optimus gave an exasperated sigh. "I'll talk to him."

"Good. We are Maximal's, Optimus, we need to instill our beliefs about freedom and innocents to our youth."

"I know Wind Chaser, but we are in a war."

"Does that mean Spirit Changer has to grow up hating the entire Predacon ranks because of a few misguided bots?"  


"No it does not."

"If the raptors could put their differences aside, then maybe we should too."

Optimus kissed Wind Chaser on the cheek. "As usual you are right."

"Of course, I'm always right."

Optimus walked into the room to find Nuca rolling around on the floor. Fire Dancer had Spirit Changer on her lap and he was watching Nuca intently. His small features were clouded with confusion for the female raptor. The shear magnitude of her ability to change moods at the drop of a hat perplexed him. Not to mention the fact that he was getting sick watching her tumble around on the floor.

"Nuca," Optimus said gently. "Please stop."

Nuca came to a halted seated position on the floor. Her optics continued to roll around in her head and her body swayed in small circles. Spirit Changer started to laugh at her, but stopped with a snort when Optimus gave him a hard look. Now, how was Optimus going to remedy this little miss understanding?

***

The heat drained Dinobot of more energy as the day drug on. All he wanted to do was to recharge and sleep for a month. He had forgotten about the twins until he heard Nuca cry "Daddy!" He looked down and found the twins playing on the floor of the command center with Spirit Changer. He begrudgingly picked Nuca up. *Why did she have to do that in front of the Maximals?* It made him look weak. He was a strong, proud, warrior, but every time she did that she demoted him to a sweet lovable pussy cat/ teddy bear. Nuca leaned her head against his shoulder and stared up at him with sparkling optics. "Daddy," Nuca whispered contently. He quickly turned and ushered Nuco to follow him. Once he was out of the Maximals' sight, he picked Nuco up and walked towards his quarters.

"Me hungry," Nuco informed.

Dinobot rolled his optics before changing course to the mess hall. Dinner was not as tough as breakfast. Dinobot only had to clean the twins' hands and faces when they were done. 

"At least they are improving," Wind Chaser laughed from the doorway. Dinobot looked up to find Fire Dancer with her. "At lunch they were covered, but the room stayed clean."

"Do you need any help?" Fire Dancer asked.

"I do not require assistance with my children," Dinobot rumbled.

Nuco threw a wad of bread at Dinobot's head and laughed as it ricocheted off and landed in Nuca's plate, spraying her dinner in her face.

"Sure you don't," Fire Dancer snickered.

"Fine, do what you wish."

"Daddy, me sleepy," Nuca yawned, rubbing her messy hand across her optics.

"Me want more," Nuco banged his dish on the table.

"No more, you're going to bed,' Dinobot growled angrily.

"But me want more," whined Nuco. When Dinobot refused to fill his plate with more food he resorted to kicking and screaming.

"What's going on in here?" Optimus roared. He was carrying Spirit Changer, who was covering his audio receptors. His father's booming voice frightened him.

"Nothing," Wind Chaser said calmly.

"Nothing my butt, why is he crying?" Optimus pointed at Nuco.  


"Because I refuse to let him throw his meal at everyone in the room," Dinobot informed his Maximal leader as he rose to his feet.

"I warned you, Dinobot, that they were going to be trouble."

"Maybe so, but it is my duty, as a warrior and as their father, to care for them."

"Optimus, give him some slack. At least he's trying," Fire Dancer defended.

"He's trying his best," added Wind Chaser. "You try being a single parent for a change."

"Now your on his side!"  
  
"I'm not taking sides, Optimus."

Optimus Primal hung his head in defeat. He was about to loose his temper, and he did not want his son to witness the explosion. Besides, Wind Chaser would not have tolerated such behavior in front of their son, let alone Dinobot's children. He would have to discuss the situation with them at a later date. As he left the room Spirit Changer waved to Nuca and blew a kiss to his mother. Nuca giggled and kicked her feet before waving back to Spirit. Nuco glared at the baby Maximal. He didn't like his advances at friendship with his sister. She would not associate with a Maximal unless he said it was okay.

"You do not need to plead my case in front of Optimus," Dinobot began.

"Someone needs to. He's being stubborn about the whole thing."

"Can we discuss this later?" Wind Chaser asked. "For now, can we get these two cleaned up and off to bed? I still have to get Spirit Changer tucked in too."

Dinobot nodded his agreement with the flying squirrel.

***

Dinobot tucked the twins into bed and started towards the door. He stopped suddenly when Nuca jumped out from under the covers exclaiming "Daddy, tell me a story."

"No."

"Peas."

"Yes, peas. Tell good one with a battew." Nuco added.

"Very well," Dinobot resigned as he descended to the twins' bedside. Wind Chaser smiled in the doorway, ready to hear Dinobot's first bedtime story. Dinobot took a deep breath to prepare to the tale. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening. He didn't want anyone besides his children to hear the story. When he saw the two female Maximal's, he waited for their departure before he started. "A long long time ago on Cybertron, there lived"

Once the twins were asleep and dreaming of great battles to be won, Dinobot left. He was astonished to find Wind Chaser, Fire Dancer, Rattrap, Rouge, and Cheetor crowded around his door, eves dropping when he opened the door. He quickly pushed the Maximal's out of his path and attempted to make his way to the command center.

"That ain't much of a fairy tale, now is it Chopper Face?"

"What was wrong with my story, Vermin?"

"Eh, you don't exactly tell children things like that to put them to sleep."

"You might give them nightmares," Rogue informed.

"I do not see what was wrong with it. They enjoyed it until the fell asleep."

"Dinobot," Wind Chaser laughed. "We tell children happy stories so they don't grow up fighting like animals (OOC: Isn't that an understatement). Fairy tales install more then crazy ideas, but also a sense of being able to overcome any obstacle in the future."

"And I ask again, what was wrong with my story?"

"People died in it!" Cheetor protested. "I'm going to have nightmares from listening."

"My father told me that story when I was their age. It didn't affect me."

"That explains a lot," retorted Rattrap.

Everyone, except Dinobot, laughed at the comment. Their enjoyment was short lived when the ships' alarm went off with bells and whistles and flashing red lights. The six Maximal's raced to the command center to report for battle.

***

"I wish to speak with Dinobot."

"You're not allowed here, come back later," Cheetra growled.

"I'm not going to argue with you girl, so get out of my way. I wish to speak with Dinobot and I will."

"I said" Cheetra stopped short when a gentle, yet firm, hand touched her shoulder. Cheetra looked behind her to find Rocksore.

"Cheetra asked you politely to leave. I'm not going to be so nice. Leave now or else."

"Hey fat boy, your size may intimidate others, but not me, so back off!"

"Rocksore, stand down! What do you want?" Optimus asked calmly.

"As I have already said two times, I wish to speak with Dinobot and I will do so tonight!"

"He's a little busy at the moment. Come back tomorrow."

"I'm afraid you don't understand me, Primal. Tomorrow will be too late. I must speak with him at once!"

"And you shall," Dinobot said as he entered the room. "What is it you wish to speak with me about E.O.?"

E.O. glanced at the Maximal's. "This is a private matter. I will not speak freely in front of Maximal's!" E.O. said stubbornly with her head held high.

"Very well. Come with me."

"Dinobot!" Optimus protested.

"I know what I'm doing Optimus. Do not fear." Dinobot left the command center with E.O. trailing behind him, leaving Optimus to brood silently. Optimus shook his head in disgust. Ever since Wind Chaser had come into the Beast Wars, his control over his troops was slipping away one by one. This was outrageous! How dare Dinobot talk to him like that! He looked at the others. All gave him helpless looks. He quickly turned to leave and found Wind Chaser watching him with her penetrating optics. Optimus' face twitched with anger, yet he said nothing. If Wind Chaser wanted a battle for command, then a battle was what she would get!

Wind Chaser frowned. Optimus was defiantly upset about the entire situation, and she wasn't helping. Maybe if she could talk some sense into her beloved ape then things may cool down a bit.

***

Dinobot escorted E.O to his quarters in silence. The door to his room slid shut behind the two raptors and they stood in silence in the dark room.

"Light's on- dim," Dinobot ordered.

The lights sprung to life before dimming to the correct brightness. Dinobot turned and watched E.O suspiciously. This was not like her. She never took the direct route. Was this a trick concocted by Megatron and her? Before he knew what was happening, E.O. was wrapped around him. She had plastered herself to his frame and latched protectively onto him. He felt her body tremble against his firm, rigid, steel frame. He cast a quick glance to the twins, who were awake watching their parents interact. "Go back to bed!" Dinobot snapped, which sent the twins diving for their pillows.

E.O pulled away and frowned at Dinobot's order.

"The twins," Dinobot said flatly

E.O. nodded her acknowledgement.

"What are you doing here E.O.?"

She laid her head against his chest and closed her optics. She had come here for an important reason, but she didn't know if it would produce any results. E.O. decided to take her time and maneuver around the real problem before she blurted out the real reason for her visit.

"E.O.?"  


"It's Razor Claw she's asking for you."

Dinobot snorted.

"She's been having visions."

"She can't see."

"I know, but somehow she can see these. She's terrified of them. We were able to calm her the first few times these apparitions appeared, but they seem to intensify each time they appear. Normally Demetrius is able to put her to sleep, but now he can't. She won't even respond to me. She cries out for you begging you not to die."

"She's a mere child. What can she know of death?"

"I don't know how she knows about it, but she does. It terrifies her. Dinobot you have to help her. I am running out of ideas and I can't help her. I have failed her." E.O. hung her head.

"E.O. you are a Predacon Warrior. You are not a failure. She is a child, make her stop this nonsense."

"Dinobot, she needs you. I need you." E.O. stepped closer and stroked his chest plate.

Dinobot pushed her hand away. "I am a warrior. I have no time for love."

"I mean nothing to you?" E.O.'s voice began to crescendo.

"That is in the past."

"I can't believe I wasted my time on you!"

Dinobot laughed maniacally. "You were just another good time."

E.O's optics lit up with rage. "You! When the time comes both you and Megatron with regret crossing me!"

"Do your worst," Dinobot laughed. "You are a femme and nothing more. You cannot do too much damage."

"I am more then just a femme!"

Dinobot smiled at the newest thought that happened to cross his data processor. "That's right, you are a weak femme and good sex."

"I can't wait to see your slagging carcass in the scrap heap!"

"Ooh, I'm trembling."

E.O. stormed out of the room before she slagged the velociraptor where he stood. Dinobot heard her punching holes in the walls and creating a path of destruction as she left the Axalon. He frowned inwardly. That hadn't gone the way he had hoped.

***

E.O. stormed back to the Raptor Base. *How dare he say that of me! I am not to be used like all those other girls! I am E.O., ex-Predacon warrior. I am stronger then he thinks. If he thinks that I will tolerate such behavior he is wrong, dead wrong. He will regret saying those things to me!*

"Captain!"

E.O. looked up in surprise. She was not expecting to find Demetrius in the middle of the forest. "What are you doing here? You were suppose to stay with Razor Claw."

"She ran away."

"She what?!"

"She ran off. I believe she went to find Dinobot."

"I told you to watch her!" E.O. turned away from her second in command and spoke to herself. "I am NOT having a good day."

"Let's find her before anything else happens. She couldn't have gotten too far."

"She's blind Demetrius! She can get hurt, or killed!"  


"I know, that's what worries me. After we find her you can disassemble me, but until then you need me to help find her."

"I'll have your spark for this Demetrius."

"Yes captain, I know."

***

Wind Chaser caught up with Optimus in his office. "Optimus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he snapped.

"Optimus, something's wrong, otherwise you wouldn't be so nippy with me."

"Wind Chaser, you wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand the fact that you despise E.O, yet Dinobot loves her?" Wind Chaser mocked.

"Why do you always belittle me?"

"Optimus I love you."

"I love you too, but"

"Optimus."

Primal looked up to find Dinobot in the doorway of his office. "Dinobot! Where's E.O?"

"She left. I am here to request a short leave of absence."

"What?!"

"I am needed else where. I should return shortly."

"Request denied."

"Optimus!" Wind Chaser interjected.

"Very well. I will remain here," Dinobot resigned and hung his head before exiting the room as quietly as he had entered.

"What now, Wind Chaser?"

"He must have had a good reason to ask for a leave of absence."

"Not when it has anything that remotely looks like it's connected with E.O. or the Raptors."

"What if" Wind Chaser began to question, but was cut off by alarms sounding in the halls before her question was asked. Optimus and Wind Chaser hurried to the command center to find out what was going on. They found Razor Claw shaking on the turbo lift. 

"What's going on in here?"

"She just burst in here," Rattrap informed.

"How did she make it all the way here by herself?" Rogue asked.

"Can't you do anything right, vermin?" Dinobot complained as he stormed into the room.

"Daddy!"

Dinobot stiffened and looked at his daughter. He could not believe what he was seeing. "What is she doing here?" Dinobot snarled.

"She probably came to see you," Kuma stated.

"Yeah just like her mother. Seems they can't get enough of you, Chopper Face."

Dinobot cast Rattrap a displeased look, but his attention soon was drawn back to Razor Claw. "Daddy!" Razor Claw threw her arms out to Dinobot and she waited patiently for him as she continued to shake uncontrollably.

Dinobot looked at his oldest child with critical optics. She had ran to the Axalon, which was a considerable distance from the Raptor Base, blindly. He smiled at the enormity of it all. She would be a great warrior despite her handicap. Dinobot bent down and lifted the sobbing frightened raptor up. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly choking him. He pried her arms away and whispered soothing words to calm her. Optimus was amazed at how quickly Razor Claw fell to sleep in Dinobot's arms. Dinobot smiled at his sleeping daughter then looked up to find the Maximal's staring at him. His smile quickly faded and was replaced by Dinobot's traditional gruff sneer.

"How sweet, and me without my camera," Rattrap teased. Rouge hit him in the arm and he gave her a baffled expression, which caused most of the Maximals to laugh.

"Shut up, Vermin."

"Dinobot that's enough. I want to talk with you in my office NOW!"

Dinobot rose and followed Optimus Primal to the above said room.

"Oh, Optimus," Wind Chaser shook her head in despair. "When will you learn?"

***

Optimus closed the door behind Dinobot once they reached their destination. 

"I will send her back to her mother in the morning. I will not jeopardize"

"I'm sorry, Dinobot."

"It will not happen again, Optimus."

"No, Dinobot, I'm sure it won't. You will have to forgive me. I misjudged you. I didn't think that you could raise your children on your own. Can you forgive my stupidity?"

"You may have been right. I will need help to raise them."

"Very well, they can stay."

"Razor Claw will be going back to her mother. E.O. will not tolerate her being in my possession."

"What about Nuco and Nuca?"

"She will more likely then not demand for them as well. Their mother and I" Dinobot cleared his throat. "We had a disagreement earlier today. I'm afraid she will be requiring my spark to be extinguished to pay for what I said."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that I disagreed with her methods of parenting."

"Is that all?" Optimus chuckled.

"And other things that I will not utter here. Are you done? I should put Razor Claw to bed."

"That is all."

***

Dinobot placed Razor Claw between her brother and sister and left the room. He expected E.O.'s return. He predicted that she would come instantly back to the Axalon once she discovered Razor Claw's disappearance. As if on cue, E.O. entered the Axalon with Demetrius as Dinobot entered the command center.

"Back so soon?" Cheetra mocked. "When you left I figured that you wouldn't be back for a millennia."

E.O. glared at the young female cat. "I have unfinished business."

"Where's Dinobot?" Demetrius asked.

"With Optimus."

"I am here," Dinobot said as he stepped from the shadows.

E.O. folded her arms across her chest and turned her face away. She did not wish to speak with him now or ever, and asking him for help to find their daughter was out of the question. She did not know how Demetrius had talked her into this plan in the first place.

"What do you want?"

Demetrius stood waiting for his captain to answer. When she refused to do so, Demetrius rose to the occasion. "Razor Claw ran away. We request your help to find her."

"I do not need his help. Demetrius thinks that you are capable of remedy his blunder," E.O. said acidly with her nose in the air.

Dinobot laughed. "You can't even care for the child!"

"Do not mock him Dinobot. He's more of a father to her then you!" E.O. blasted back.

Dinobot stopped laughing and looked E.O. squarely in the face. "Is that so? Then why did she come here to see me? Why does she cry for me? How come I am the only one that can protect her? It's because I AM her TRUE father!"  


"Is she here?" Demetrius asked earnestly.

"She is safe and asleep."

"Give her to me!" E.O. demanded.

"As you wish."

Dinobot retrieved Razor Claw from his quarters and gave her to Demetrius. This angered E.O. tremendously, but she did not let her brooding anger spill forth just yet. She had plans that would torture Dinobot at great lengths. E.O. stormed out of the Axalon with Demetrius close on her heals. Dinobot gave a smug look after they left. Maybe his first plan had failed, but she was falling for his alternate plan perfectly.

***

E.O. paced her room the entire night. Her anger increased with each step she took and with every passing second. *How could I have been so stupid?! I believed his every word. But he won't fool me again. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. There will not be another time, Dinobot. I think it's time to call in all my debts and be rid of you once and for all. Come to think of it, I believe that it is time to destroy both of my little problems and end this silly charade.*

E.O. broke into the Predacon base and quietly made her way to Megatron's quarters. She needed his help to humiliate Dinobot before she destroyed them together. She picked the lock and prepared to enter, but she stopped to listen. A smile crept across her acrimonious features. *Megatron's awake And busy, maybe I should comeback later? Or maybe*

E.O. silently opened the door and slipped inside. The dark room gave her the prefect cover to watch and not be discovered.

"I want my children back, Megatron."

"Do not worry my dear. We shall accomplish that in time. I am in no hurry to obtain their rudeness."

"But E.O. will"

"Over hear you plotting against her," E.O. said smugly as she flipped on the light.

Megatron and Death Striker sat up and looked at their grim intruder.

"E.O.!" Megatron bellowed with rage. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help to destroy Dinobot, once and for all."

The End.

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless.


End file.
